


Damaged Control

by Tdelicot



Category: 12 o' clock high the series
Genre: F/M, Fighters, P 51'S, Piccadilly Lily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Coming back after being rescued by the Under Ground. Colonel Gallagher is still having issues to deal with afterwards.





	1. Chapter 1

Colonel Joseph Gallagher was restless in his quarters. There was going to be a briefing at 0.4.30 to go over the mission to Dresden, Germany. This time to destroy a ball bearing plant some twenty miles from the city. The last time they had been to Dresden was six months prior.

Looking at the time on his black wrist watch and wearing his flight uniform instead of his pajamas. He still had two hours to go for the briefing. So he decided to get up to head outside for some fresh air. He placed on his socks and shoes before moving outside of his quarters.

Going outside into the cold, crisp air. There was a full moon with very little cloud cover. Taking his jeep that was on the side of the building. He decided to take a little ride outside the main gate and head for Archbury. He would be back for the briefing.

Stopping at the main gate. He signed the log sheet on what time i twas that he moved passed the guard and onto the side road.

Taking 15 minutes to reach the outskirts of the town, he simply just stopped his jeep to relax to breath in the cold air. After a few moments he started to think about his wife Judith back in the states. He just couldn't believed it they were going to be married four months, along with trying to have a baby.

He had to stop thinking like this. He needed to get back to the base and the briefing....

**************************************************

Sergeant Komansky was worried. He had stopped by Colonel Gallagher's quarters to find his jeep gone. However it was moments later when he saw his commanding officer pull up. "Don't asked Sandy, I went for a drive with not able to sleep." He says with telling his flight engineer that he will be right out after shutting off the engine to the jeep.

"I completely understand Colonel. I will wait out here sir." Sandy replied while watching him move inside his quarters. It was a moment later when he came out to get into the jeep next to Sandy wondering what was going on....

Moments later stopped the jeep with a lot of traffic in the way. The briefing hut was packed with those going on the mission. Major Harvey Stovall was outside as well waiting for the Colonel, while Sandy moved inside to be sitting in the front with his friends from the Piccadilly Lily. There would be 26 bombers going on this trip this time with the orders demanded that the work be done quickly to have the last three planes ready.

Nero and Creider both crew chiefs had put fires under the crews asses to work hard and fast.

"Joe, the weather is clearing over Dresden finally. No doubt the fighters will be out in full force this time." He states with handing him the report.

"Thanks Harvey. And I agree with you about the fighter being out in full force, as with the flax batteries." He replied with watching Harvey open the door to move inside and alert the personnel inside.

When Colonel Gallagher walked inside. He saw that everyone was standing at attention. "At ease everyone and be seated please." He says with moving over to the curtain to show the map of the target. "Today's target is the factory Famile twenty miles south of Dresden. This factory makes ball bearings and we need to be sure to wipe out the target. We don't need to come back to this factory afterwards." He responded with the chatter in the room was getting loud.

'Hold it down everyone and let the Colonel continue on with the briefing." Major Stovall said with watching for his son Lt. Stovall was sitting in the front with Sergeant Kamansky, Captain Fowler, Mike and six others.

It was quiet afterwards. While Colonel Gallagher had gathered himself for the briefing. "Before I begin I must warm everyone including gunners that the Nazi fighters will be out in force this time around. No matter how you see it. This mission is going to be rough between the fighters and the flax. It's going to keep everyone awake."

This gave a slight chuckle from some of the personnel sitting in the front. There was a raised hand having to be Colonel James Albright recently transferred in from the 966th bomber group.

"Yes Colonel Albright what is your question?" Gallagher says to him sitting in the front with his own crew from the Piccadilly Lily.

"Why so heavy with the fighters sir?" He asked with sitting down after asking the question

"Because the factory is extremely important to there war effort. And if they lose the factory, I have a feeling the war will be shortened even further." He said with taking a deep breath into his lungs.

Colonel Gallagher continued on with the briefing going over all recon reports. "As I said this factory is going to be protected by the Nazi's, and we have 26 planes ready to take off after this briefing is over. There is not going to be any lag time with taking off." Gallagher announced with him telling everyone that there was nothing more to be said.....


	2. Chapter 2

Sergeant Kamansky didn't like the fact that the briefing was short and sweet. He had a feeling neither did his commanding officer looking some what tired and feeling it with the lack of sleep.

Kamansky with the jeep waited for the Colonel, as he was giving last minute details to Major Stovall inside before he came out. "All right Sandy lets move it. We have a mission to complete." He stated as if he didn't believe a word he said to his flight engineer.

As Sandy was driving on over to the berthing station for where the Piccadilly Lily was waiting. He noted that Gallagher's right leg was having a spasm of sorts. It didn't last all that long as he didn't bother to say a word to Sandy about it.

Reaching the plane. He would leave the jeep to have the ground crew move it to another spot. Captain Fowler and everyone else were outside getting ready to board the bomber plane. All of them were nervous with this being the second mission to the Dresden sector.

"Everything all right Captain Fowler?" Gallagher asked with moving over to his crew.

"Sure Colonel! Nero tells us the Piccadilly Lily is all set to take off with everything working properly." Fowler replied with getting close to the hatchway. He was letting the others get in before he does, as with the Colonel and Kamansky.

Inside the cockpit Fowler and Gallagher went over the check list before getting the green flare from the tower to take off.

"All set sir, we are ready to roll." Fowler replied with Sandy coming down from his turret as part of his normal ritual.

"Great! Power Bob." Gallagher ordered as the Piccadilly Lily moved along the run way with everyone holding their breaths before they felt the bomber being lifted up into the air.

Afterwards the formation of 26 planes were getting into position. With Colonel James Albright, Colonel Frank Bailey and two others from the four squadrons were checking in with Gallagher.

Touching his communications device his neck feeling like it was tight on him. "Roger! Gallagher replied with asking Fowler to take over for a moment to fix his communications around his neck. "Thanks, I will take over again."

***********************************************************************************

Meanwhile at Wing Headquarters in Archbury. General Edward Britt had just gotten off the phone with his superior General Pritcher needing answers soon on the bombing mission with the 918th.

He was hot under the collar with the group and Colonel Gallagher. In spite the fact he had only flown mission since getting back from sick leave. Doctor Frank Keiser had advised him in a short memo that Colonel Joseph Gallagher wasn't up to speed as yet with his over all health, and the fact that he just might need more down time to recover.

General Pritcher after receiving the memo had called the base hospital to speak with Major Keiser for about ten minutes.

Remembering back to the conversation.............

"Look sir, all I can say is the fact that Colonel Joseph Gallagher is able to fly and do all of his duties. However the strain of the mission for which he bailed out with all of his entire crew scattered after the bail out. I don't think he has recovered from it mentally wise." Doc said over the phone.

"So do you think that he would able to get through the mission without any further blunders on his part?" Pritcher was loud with his voice talking to the doctor.

Thinking about it for the moment. Major Keiser says the following ...."I don't think so General Pritcher. There is a good chance that Joe is scared to lose another plane like the last time and with him inside. I have been thinking about calling in a specialist to talk with the Colonel about his issues, but as yet I haven't had the nerve to go through with it general."

"I suggest doctor that you try it never the less. We can't be losing our best group commander now." He said with anger in his demeanor from his office in London.

***************************

General Britt gets up from his chair a little stiff. Ever since he had the hip replacement. He was still recovering from the operation months back.

He checked the board on the wall for when the 918th had taken off for the bombing mission. They were right on time as always. Shaking his head he asked one of his aides for any coded communications for him.

The young aide tells him there were no communications messages for him. He was restless and needed to take a walk outside with his cigarettes in his uniform jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

Colonel Falkenstein having been ordered to Dresden to run the 56th fighter squadron out of Dresden. It's been awhile since he was back in action after being shot down by an American bomber five months ago while in Kell Germany.

He had 16 fighter planes with him this time after taking off from the field. He had heard there was going to be a bombing raid near Dresden and the ball bearing plant.

He wanted to get his revenge against the american bombers. And he didn't care which plane or even Colonel Gallagher aka Ramrod for his call sign over the radio. He had checked his plane for any issues with the crew chief telling him that everything was fine.

"Colonel Falkenstein, you need to get moving before it's too late with the attacks." Sergeant Mueller says to the Colonel getting back into the cockpit to speak with his squadron and others.

"Thanks a lot Sergeant. I heard the warning in your voice. I shall remember in what was said to me." He says in a anger tone filled with annoyance. He wanted to hit the mechanic in his face and laid him out flat.

Sergeant Mueller stood back from the plane taking off and reaching a level for where the entire squadron would come together to head for the area of the American bombers.

*********************************************

Colonel Gallagher had just announced to his crew about the clouds being heavy otherwise the target was clear. Gallagher was feeling all of sudden tired as with his mind fogged. He didn't know what was happening, though it only lasted a few moments. Even Captain Fowler sitting next to him as his co-pilot didn't know what was going on.....

Moments later.........

Sergeant Kamansky made the announcement from his turret that he had spotted fighters at 12 o' clock high.

"Pilot to crew be on your toes now the fighters are coming on down." Gallagher made the announcement over the inter phone. He was able to hear the first shots going off from the top turret.

All of a sudden there was an explosion in front of them with the fighter blowing up being hit directly from the top turret and Kamansky. "Good going Kamansky!" Captain Bob Fowler said with excitement in his voice and watching the Colonel working hard to avoid the fighters.

There was all kinds of chatter over the inter phone and for which the Colonel didn't like at all. Touch his communications device around his throat. "KNOCK OFF THE CHATTER!" He screams out with annoyance and anger building.

Captain Fowler saw that Colonel Bailey in charge of green squadron was losing one of his planes with only seeing four chutes dropping out of the plane. Colonel Gallagher was shaking his head with seeing the plane go down and losing six so far.

"Are you all right Joe?" As more fighters were passing around them like flies. However it was a moment later with the fighters moving out came up the flax batteries.

"Fine. Pilot to the navigator how soon to the I.P.?" He asked with shifting in his seat and his leg bothering him.

"Ten minutes sir." Navigator Ed Deeds tells him with a calm voice.

"Roger navigator." Colonel Gallagher says with looking out the window and the flax heavy at times. However they were able to get through even without the fighter coverage.

"By the way when are our fighter coverage supposed to show up?" Captain Fowler asked the question with concern.

Colonel Gallagher had to think for a moment with the question. "After the bomb run, Major Jamieson is supposed to contact me when they have arrived." He replied hoping that the bomb run will come quickly and the fighter protection.


	4. Chapter 4

Colonel Falkenstein wasn't happy he had to pull out of the sector with the flax batteries. He had made an decision after seeing the bombers to attack on his own. He really didn't care about living any further and wanted to go after the lead plane.

His squadron all eight of them saw what he was going to be doing. So they decided to join him, while the others went their separate ways to head back to the base.

Falkenstein was happy in a way that his pilots were loyal to him during the past few years. Checking his position he would be able to check for the American bombers and most of all the 918th group and Ramrod. He wanted his revenge so bad that he was able to taste it.

The cloud cover was thinning out with the squadron heading for Dresden and the ball bearing factory twenty miles south. It was going to be a few moments before he would be able to spot the bombers.

Speaking in German to his pilots. He had given orders that he wanted to go after the lead plane while the rest of the squadron went after the others.

It was a moment later when he spotted them very close to their target....

****************************************

"P.D.I. is centered Mike. You have the airplane." Colonel Gallagher ordered as Mike announced over the inter phone that it was bombs away in thirty seconds.

Colonel Gallagher had to take in a short breath from the tension of the mission. "Roger sir. 15 seconds to bombs away...." Mike replied checking the bomb sight for his target.

As the Piccadilly Lily was in the right spot to let out the bombs onto the target. "BOMBS AWAY!" Mike announced with glee in his demeanor.

"Someone check for the strike. I just hope Lt. Anderson on board Bailey's plane was able to film the bomb strike." Colonel Gallagher says over the inner phone with pressing his communications device.

The left waste gunner Garnet told Colonel Gallagher that it was a great hit with bombs away. Even though now they will be heading for the secondary target in five minutes. 

Colonel Gallagher felt out of place for a moment since the fighter coverage the P-51's will be showing up in a few moments from a base that even Gallagher couldn't remember. 

"Here comes the P-51's Colonel." Sandy replied over the inter phone from his turret.

"Roger Sandy. Ramrod to Little brothers it's a nice sight to see. Be on the watch Major Walters the Nazi fighters are very close." Gallagher says.

"Roger Ramrod, I understand. Over and out." As the Major called his group to be on the look out for the Nazi's.

Meanwhile the bomber formation with Colonel Gallagher in charge. They moved off to the secondary target the rail yards just outside of Dresden.

And in the mean time the Nazi fighters with Colonel Falkenstein in charge with eight of his pilots following him on a mission to destroy both the allies and themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Colonel Falkenstein wanted his revenge and with-in minutes he was going to get it. Even though he would have to get through several of the American fighter pilots in the P-51'S.

All of a sudden with the bombers having arrived at the secondary target. They were being hit again with the Nazi's after them. The P-51'S stormed in with the planes going after the eight planes. While the bombs were released from all 22 of the formation Allied bombers.

"This is Ramrod to Major Walters, the fighters are all over us." Gallagher said with almost panic in his voice. As one of the German pilots shot at his plane killing the tail gunner and injuring the radioman.

"Roger ramrod, we will do our best over and out." Major Walters replied from his plane snooping down to try and catch a fighter going after the leader. He was able to destroy the one plane exploding directly in front of the lead plane with Colonel Gallagher and Captain Fowler working hard to get out of the way.

Colonel Gallagher was successful while breathing hard after almost losing control of his plane and his self respect.

Afterwards Colonel Falkenstein had a chance to go after the lead plane, while the B-51'S were after the other Nazi's. This was his chance for final revenge on his part.

He swooped down for where Sandy was able to see him moving to the other side for where Gallagher sits. "Single fighter moving in close Colonel." Sandy screamed over the inter phone.

It was going to be close with the gunners trying to take the fighter out.

Captain Fowler cried out the following..."Watch it Colonel here he comes!"

Colonel Falkenstein fired twice to hit the colonel in his shoulder and right side with the glass breaking from the shells. Gallagher cried out in pain when he saw the Nazi plane explode from being hit by one of the gunners on the Piccadilly Lily.

"OMG! Sandy the Colonel has been hit." He wasn't able to leave his turret right away when another fighter was in view and he fired to destroy the plane leaving the rest running away from the formation and the P-51'S.

Sandy came down from the turret to see the blood running down his flight jacket. It was his right shoulder and his side. He had to do something quick with going down inside to grab the first aid kit from the radio shack. He quickly moved back up to the cockpit to take care of his commanding officer.

Meanwhile he heard Captain Fowler telling the formation they were heading back with the P.-51'S to follow them for a little while. "Jesus, he's really is a mess Captain." Sandy replied with his heart rate sky rocketing....

"Do what you're able to do Sandy to keep him alive until we get back to the base." Captain Fowler says frantic in his voice.

"Aye sir." As he went to work with trying to patch him up with the sulfur and bandages for both his shoulder and side. He had a bullet in his shoulder that needed to be taken out, while pieces of glass had hit his side to be embedded.....


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile Major Harvey Stovall was receiving a coded message from the tower telling him a single transport from the states would be landing in twenty minutes.

He just didn't understand why this particular transport since it was almost two weeks that General Maxwell Gallagher and Lt. Judith Materson had gone back to the states. And if it was Judith, she was in for a rude of awakening with the injury to her husband once again.

The formation was on its way back from both targets and should be landing in two hours. He had to get himself ready from inside the Operations building. Taking a deep long breath into his lungs. He was now ready to head outside into the mid afternoon air to meet the transport plane.

Arriving at the field, he was told the transport plane would be landing on run way two and berthing section number five. He was able to see the transport plane come into view and with-in minutes landed.

He waited for the plane to park itself and turn off their engines. It was a moment later when the hatchway opened and seeing Lt. Judith Materson carrying two bags and including a brief case. Behind her was two aides and ten replacement crews from the states to work on the base.

Judith came over to the jeep with Major Stovall having a expression that she was able to catch very easily. "What's wrong Harvey?" She asked with his hands holding onto the jeep.

"I didn't know it was you on that transport Judith. I am sorry to say this the mission that Joe was on will be landing in less than two hours with injuries and one of them is Joe." He states with sadness in his demeanor.

All of a sudden she felt numb from the news. "What happened?" She was finally to get out the words.

"A fighter carrying Colonel Falkenstein a famous pilot was able to get two shots in on Joe's side before one of the gunners on the Piccadilly Lily was able to get him. We don't have any further information other than to have an ambulance ready.

"I just can't believe this is happening again and just when I have good news for my husband. Do you think I can wait at Operations for the group to land. Meanwhile the crew replacements are here from the states. They will be needing quarters Harvey."

"Right away I will get right on it Judith." He called over the ground crew chief to drive Lt. Materson over to Operations since he had his own jeep.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Fowler was worried. Colonel Joseph Gallagher had passed out once again in his seat, while Sandy was keeping an eye out on him. So far they had been lucky not be attacked by the fighters, while avoiding the flax batteries at a different course.

"Captain Fowler his breathing is very erratic. I believe it has something to do with either his lungs or ribs." Sandy stated from his medical training. "How soon do we reach the English coast?" He asked with grave concern for his friend and commanding officer. During the past two years he didn't think that he would get this emotionally close to him after the way the beginning had begun for the both of them.

"15 Minutes thank god." Fowler said with making adjustments with his course.

**************************************

Finally arrival over the field. Captain Fowler had his radio man contact the tower once again about having wounded on board the Piccadilly Lily. Major Stovall was at the flight tower using his binoculars checking how many actually back. The count was 22 out of 23 in all to be just excellent.

Flares were shot into the air to let everyone know that the Piccadilly Lily had wounded and that Doctor Keiser and his team were on their way over with the ambulance.

Captain Fowler had asked Sandy to help him to drop the wheels in order to land. The cross winds were going to be a little tricky with everyone of the pilots landing the bombers. They were 15 degrees from the right.

"Make sure the Colonel is secured Sandy before landing." He asked with the request as the Colonel was still out cold.

"Aye sir." He was able to secured the Colonel the best he could in his seat before going down below to prepare for the landing.

Captain Fowler had landed on run way one making it safe and sound with very little cross winds. He looked over at his commanding officer. He felt bad once again that the Colonel was injured once again.

After a few moments the plane headed for there normal berthing area for where the ground crews would be waiting, and including an ambulance, along with Judith and Major Harvey Stovall.

The next bomber plane that landed was Colonel Bailey with Lt. Michael Stovall having two injured on board.

Captain Fowler turning to face the ground chief, he turned off the engines before everyone of the crew started to pile out of the plane. Captain Fowler came down to help Sandy to carry down Colonel Gallagher through the hatchway. "Be careful Sandy." Fowler hollered up at him.

Meanwhile Major Keiser moved out of the ambulance to come over with his medical bag, while his corpsman had the stretcher to placed the Colonel on it. Major Stovall and Judith bent down to try and speak to Gallagher.

"I am afraid he won't be able to hear you, he's out cold." Fowler made the announcement.

"Doctor Keiser can I go along with you in the ambulance?" Judith had to asked feeling so nervous and upset, along with her stomach....

"Of course! Lets move quickly. We need to get him into surgery." Major Keiser says with getting in the front of the ambulance to have Judith in the back to sit with her damaged husband again.


	8. Chapter 8

They were able to prep the Colonel for surgery with having to removed his uniform very carefully without causing further damage. Once they were ready, Doctor Keiser came into the prep room to let them know surgery was ready for the patient.

Doctor Keiser dressed in green and white. He walked behind the techs moving the stretcher into the operating room filled with all types of equipment that is going to be used.

Placing Colonel Gallagher onto the table carefully and setting him up with the I.V., Blood plasma and even his heart rate with a new device to measure his heart, while a specialist will be watching out for his blood pressure.

Doctor Douglas and Major Keiser were ready to begin with Keiser working on the shoulder, while Doc Douglas working on removing the glass fragments and other debris embedded in his right side. It was going to take awhile for them to work on their patient.

****************************************************

Major Harvey Stovall had gone out of the waiting room to go get some coffee for everyone. Sergeant Kamansky was talking to Colonel Frank Bailey having come inside the waiting room.

"Don't worry Sandy, the Colonel is going to be just fine." Bailey said with confidence in his voice.

"I hope so Colonel. I need to go and get some fresh air. Are you going to be staying here for awhile?" He asked before leaving.

"I am Sandy. I will keep an eye out on Judith. I know she is probably emotionally spent." He replied with watching Kamansky leave the waiting room.

Both Harvey and Judith were very quiet, while Bailey found a nice comfortable chair to sit in. "How are you, Judith?" He asked the obvious question for when it comes to his friends.

"Tire, hungry and pissed off that something like this had to happen again." She responded with anger in her demeanor.

"Joe is going to be just fine Judith. I am just glad that the Piccadilly Lily's crew was able to destroy the fighter that went after the lead plane and the Colonel."

"Yeah! I understand it was Colonel Falkenstein that was destroyed during the attack. I had received from Allied Command Headquarters about this particular Nazi fighter pilot. I have nothing more to say on the subject." She says strongly and gets up from the couch to pace a little.

*******************************************

"Blood pressure is dropping doctor." The nurse says while checking the B.P. during the surgery of removing the bullet in his shoulder, along with glass fragments, and flax, including a fragment of another bullet.

"How bad nurse?" Major Kieser asked with another nurse wiping the sweat from his brow and the same with Doctor Douglas.

"100 over 60. Shall I add another pint of blood Doctor?" She asked.

"Yeah! Please do. We can't be having our patient going into cardiac arrest right now when we are almost done." He states frantic in his tone with closing the top part of the shoulder after removing the bullet.

Doctor Douglas had removed several pieces of the glass, flax and even the bullet fragment. Colonel Gallagher was lucky that his lungs and ribs weren't affected. However he's going to be in a great deal of pain when he wakes.

After a few moments his vitals begin to rise again and including his heart rate and blood pressure. Doctor Keiser was very pleased with the results.

"Make sure we place the Colonel in a private room. I will have his wife and Kamansky to be able stay with him for a little while."

"Yes sir." Said one of the corpsman allowed to come in to have the patient ready for transport to his private room number 28.


	9. Chapter 9

"My god! He looks so pale Sandy." Judith says to Sandy from inside her husband's private room. She looked at her husband's face as she touches it with her hand.

"Don't worry Judith, the colonel is tough as nails. He has always made through it each and every injury. So think positive." Sandy said with placing a comforting hand onto her shoulder.

"I know Sandy. I would only assume a man must have nine lives just like General Savage until he was shot down by the Nazi inside the stolen bomber." Judith announced with anger in her voice with getting up from the chair.

"You need to stop fighting him on this particular subject of flying all of the time. It's in his blood Judith to fly. It's why he tried to give it up once and wasn't able to do it. Even General Britt tried to keep him down with grounding him, but he knew that he needed him to fly the missions for the 918th." 

"I can't stand this Sandy. Every time he takes on a dangerous mission, he always winds up getting injured and almost to the point of dying."

She says with extreme emotion. "Do me a favor and come out of the base hospital. I have something very important to tell you." She states with moving off the chair to head out of the private and walking outside for some fresh air.

Sergeant Sandy Kamanski followed her. "What is it Judith?" He could see the frustration in her eyes and body language.

"Listen Sandy, what I am about to say. I need you to keep it to yourself until I am ready to talk with Joe about it. I am not sure when this is going to be. Will you follow my orders with not telling a sole?" 

"Yes, I will Judith." Sandy says with waiting for her to say something with seeing two personnel of the hospital head inside.

"Ok now listen. When I was in the states, a week ago I saw my doctor to have me checked out. As it turned out I am six weeks pregnant Sandy. Joe and I have been trying really hard to have a baby, and it looks like it has happened. I really don't know how he is going to take it." She responded.

"Are you kidding! Colonel Gallagher is going to be thrilled with the news. He has talked about you all of the time with wanting to start a family. I have a feeling his father is most happy?" Sandy says with joy in his features.

"He doesn't know. I didn't have the time to tell him with needing to get ready for the flight. I will tell him when I get back. Currently he's on the road giving speeches for the war cause. Come on lets go get something to eat I am starved. I will treat with taking you to the Officer's club. And don't worry you're my guest should anyone has anything to say." Judith says....

"Thanks, shall we go Judith. I will drive you over to the officer's club." Sandy responded.

********************************************************************************

Sometime later at the Officer's club...

Judith and Sandy were feeling better after eating their meal and drinks. There wasn't any issues with having Sandy a non commissioned officer to be in the Officer's Club.

Sandy had an idea that was going to cheer up Judith. "I have been thinking once the Colonel gets out of the hospital. Maybe we should throw a congrats party to help celebrate the news that you're and the Colonel will be having a baby." Sandy said to have Judith eyes lighting up with the wonderful idea.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea Sandy. All we need now is to find out when Joe will be getting out of the hospital." Judith said to the flight engineer.


	10. Final Chapter

After speaking with Major Keiser at the base hospital. Colonel Joseph Gallagher was strong enough to leave the hospital. Major Keiser had advised Gallagher that he can either work in his office for four hours or stay in his quarters. However their won't be any flying for at least a week.

Colonel Gallagher wasn't all too pleased, even though he was glad that his wife had decided to stay a few more days with permission from General Maxwell Gallagher. He had help with Sandy driving him to his quarters to change into his uniform and than have an early lunch at the officer's club.

This was going to be the chance to have the party finally. As everyone was notified of this fact. Judith had the entire officer's club decorated with banners. This was certainly going to cheer up her husband a great deal with the party.

Judith came to his quarters to make sure he was all right and ready to head on over to the officer's club. "I am ready Judith. Where is Sandy?"

"He was called to base maintenance to check on a problem with one of the bombers. He was upset about it Joe. I will be driving you over to the officer's club. Shall we go sweetie." She says with taking his arm to escort him outside to the jeep and to the officer's club.

****************************************************************

OFFICER'S CLUB....

There was a look out to check for the jeep that was carrying Colonel Gallagher and his wife. Everything was all set for the party and everyone was being quiet for the most part.

Gallagher gets out of the jeep, while his wife turned off the engine to the jeep. "I must say it's very quiet. No one seems to be in a mood to play music." Gallagher said with taking his wife's hand to walk inside.

Just as they walked inside the club, there were loud cheers for the both of them. Along with two banners hanging from the ceiling saying "CONGRATULATIONS ON THE BABY."

"Wow Judith! How did you manage all this this?" He replied with a tear falling down his face.

"It was easy sweetie." Judith says with everyone else coming over to them to shake his hand, as with kisses to Judith on her cheek.

Colonel Frank Bailey came over to shake Gallagher's hand. "You sly dog, I didn't think you had it in you." He responded with his hand shake and hug.

"When it comes to the Gallagher's clan, we always have it in us." He states with a slight chuckle.

"Sweetie lets sit down and order something to eat and drink. I won't be allowed to have any hard liquor any further until after I have the baby.

Judith responded.

It was getting loud now inside the officer's club. Even someone decided to play the record player putting on Glenn Miller IN THE MOOD.

Joseph Gallagher decided to ask his wife to dance with him to the Glenn Miller tune. "Shall we dance Judith." As he takes her over to the middle of the floor with others joining them. Holding his wife in his arms, he felt really comfortable. Speaking into her ear he says the following..."I love you a great deal Judith."

"I love you as well sweetie." She replied with watching Colonel Frank Bailey dancing with his wife Lt. Sarah Marshall of COMMUNICATIONS. "What did you you of this little surprised?"

"Wonderful idea. I feel so much better now that I am no longer on the sick list and will be flying again soon." He stated with a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Lets keep it that way Danso." She says.

As it turned out it was a wonderful party over all for the both of them and everyone else attending.

It was going to be a new chapter for the Gallagher family......

The End


End file.
